Dreams to Dream
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a fluff AshMay fanfic. I do not own Pokemon or "Dreams to Dream" from An American Tail: Fieval Goes West. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Dreams to Dream

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, this one goes out to everyone out there. And I mean everyone! This is for all who have big dreams for the present and for the future!

Darien: DJ got this inspiration from watching an old cartoon movie of his, one he watched as a kid. It was from "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West". He loves to watch movies from days of old.

DJ: Yup! In any case, all of you enjoy!

I do not own Pokémon or "Dreams to Dream" from the movie.)

It was April 15th, 2005. It was 7:45 p.m., and it was a crisp night for Ever Grande City. A lone girl of twelve years of age or so was walking towards the beautiful waterfall that made the area seem magical. She was wearing a red/black vest, a white hemline shirt under it, black spandex shorts, red sneakers, black gloves, and a red/white bandana on her head.

She had bright blue eyes, earth-brown hair, standing about 5'6 or so, and wearing a very forlorn look on her face. Her name was May, daughter of famous Gym Leader Norman and Pokémon Coordinator extraordinaire. In the past, she had won many Pokémon Contests with her Beautifly that she was quickly becoming a star.

But, as of this moment, she felt anything but a star.

May was watching the waterfall, the pool of water shimmering under the gaze of a bright blue full moon. In the pond she saw her reflection… then saw something else entirely. In the water, she saw the reflection of her crush and love. She saw the one thing she desired most above all others.

She saw Ash Ketchum, hero from Pallet Town and very experienced Pokémon Trainer.

It has been about a year or so since they ran into each other, and together with Brock and Max, they had adventures that she couldn't even have imagined! They met and made new friends, saw rare Pokémon, and even defeated Team Magma and Team Aqua! They had done it all.

And yet, after facing danger of the utmost extreme, she couldn't muster the courage to tell Ash how much she meant to him.

"Ash… how can I? How can I say to you that I like you more then a friend?", she whispered to herself.

Her time was running out. Tomorrow, both would be entering in the Hoenn Pokémon League Championships. Out of many Trainers, only one would be left standing to face the Elite Four and the current Champion.

'Tomorrow may be my last chance! After this, if he decides to go on another journey… I'll never get another chance!', she thought.

Sitting at the edge of the pool, she continued to drown in her sorrow. However, she soon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a Nurse Joy that seemed to be around her age. She smiled and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?".

May smiled back weakly and replied, "Not at the moment. Care to join me?".

The young lady sat down next to her and both just gazed into the pool of water. Nurse Joy started things up, "So, why are you out here instead of inside getting some sleep?".

May fidgeted for a moment, then answered meekly, "I just came out for some fresh air, that's all.".

The nurse was not fooled, as she had seen her share of pained hearts in the past. She slyly inquired, "Is it that, or is it that you have trouble confessing to a certain boy you admire?".

May eeped, turning to face the young girl with a slight blush on her cheeks. "How did you know!".

Nurse Joy chuckled, her suspicions confirmed. "Believe me, I have seen my share of girls and boys like you that have love problems.".

May was embarrassed as she admitted, "You're right, though. I'm in love with someone, someone close and dear to my heart. But, I don't seem to gather up the courage to tell him.".

Nurse Joy shook her head in sympathy, very much sorry for May. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Look, I know its not my business, but listen to me. You need to tell him as soon as you can, otherwise you and him might miss out on something great. Don't be scared on what he might say or do. Its much horrifying to live with the fact that you had your chance… yet didn't take it.".

The nurse left so May could digest these words. It was a fact: Never let any opportunity pass you by, otherwise you might regret it for life.

May sighed, knowing she was right. Seeing that there was no use in staying up and worrying, she rose and went back to the Pokémon Center to get some rest. 'I need to tell Ash how I feel. Because if I don't, I really may never get another chance.', she thought.

Quietly, she entered the room that she, Ash, Brock, and Max shared. She changed into her pajamas, not worried about them seeing her because they were dead-asleep. As soon as she was in her sleep wear, she went to the top bunk and snuggled under the covers.

She started to drift off to sleep, but before taking a good long look at the sleeping Ketchum. 'He looks so innocent and peaceful when he sleeps. Quite a contrast when he's awake.', she thought.

Before sleep overtook her, a song entered in her mind. It was from a very old American cartoon movie she saw years ago. For some reason, it fit her situation perfectly.

_I lose my way_

_No one cares_

_The words I say_

_No one hears_

_My life it seems_

Is a world of dreams 

In a way, it did reflect on how May started out. She was lost when it came to Pokémon, and whenever she tried to tell someone about her fear of them, they just ignore it or say to give it time. However, it was Ash who helped her get over her fear of Pokémon. It was he who took her under his wing, to show her the true wonders and mysteries of Pokémon.

_Deep in the night_

_You'll find me_

_Dream and you might_

_Behind me you stay_

_If you will stay_

We'll dream the night away 

May was the one who walked behind Ash, to see that he was more then the immature brat she thought he be. He was a bit careless and brash, but when it came to knowing Pokémon he was something different. He was strong, confident, and head-strong. Just from seeing him battle or talking to his Pokémon during breaks, she felt a little bit at ease with herself and the world around her.

_Dreams to dream_

_In the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong_

_I can still make it right_

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams_

Until they come true 

At first, May's dream was to travel all over the world and see new sights. After meeting Ash, her dream expanded into something greater! She had fulfilled going to new places, but now her top dream was to be the best at Pokémon Coordination. Her dream was near completion, but the most worthwhile event would be Ash seeing her rise to the top. He had been there for her during contests in the past… and she wanted him to be with her for all time.

_There is a star_

_Waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us_

_When we close our eyes_

_Come with me_

_You will see what I mean_

_There's a world inside_

_No one else ever sees_

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

Your dreams will come true 

For May, Ash was the guiding star in her life. He helped her, coached her, encouraged her, and pushed her to be the best she could be. The young man did what he could so she could succeed, and the results where nice. After all this time, May had come to love Ash for who he was because of it.

_Don't let go_

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream_

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me_

They always come true 

Now, May was dreaming on what life would be like with Ash. She dreamt that he and she got together, married, and was now raising children just like her parents. They settled down in the Hoenn region, and opened up a Gym themselves. She would be running her very own Contests while Ash did his duties as the Gym Leader. However, they both felt immense love for one another.

_Inside you and me_

They always come true 

May whispered out in her sleep, "I love you, Ash Ketchum.". Little did she know that Nurse Joy was standing out in the doorway. A small smile was on her lips, and she wished May luck in telling Ash her feelings. 'I have a feeling that tomorrow, something good will happen to the two of them.', she thought before closing the door and leaving.

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this one? I hope it lived up to any and all expectations.

Darien: DJ and his father took a motto from the movie, and it symbolizes what both of them know will happen in the future: "One man's sunset, is another man's dawn". What motto do you and your family/friends live by?

DJ: Finally, what is your dream? Is it like May's, or is it something much more? My dream is to be either a teacher or storywriter.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
